


i don't want the love...i want the undivided attention!!!

by tourn_esol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, goody two shoes!mark lee, jaemin loves hyuck, kinda bad boy!hyuck, stoner!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourn_esol/pseuds/tourn_esol
Summary: Donghyuck doesn't do love or relationships, much to the dismay of the several boys that are into him. This makes for an interesting altercation when resident stuck-up Mark Lee tries to bust him for juuling in the bathroom and may or may not fall for him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 34
Kudos: 265





	i don't want the love...i want the undivided attention!!!

“I have an eight a.m. tomorrow, I _really_ don’t think I should—”

“I think you _definitely_ should,”

“This is _not_ a good idea,”

“I think it’s a great idea.”

And so was the push-and-pull between one Huang Renjun, slumped over the desk and accompanied by piles and piles of papers, and one Lee Donghyuck, hand on the doorknob and feet raring to go.

“Renjun.” Donghyuck’s voice, usually filled to the brim and spilling over with playfulness, was curt. This sudden switch made Renjun move from his uncomfortable position, his head resting sideways on his elongated arm, to look at the younger at the door.

“What.”

“You cannot stay in this rut, and I know _you_ know you can’t stay in this rut.” And he hated to admit it, he really, really hated to admit it. No, like, he would do anything rather than say those words out loud. “You’re right” would never, he’d _never_ —

“You’re right.” He picked his head up, an ear-to-ear grin spreading across Donghyuck’s face, pushed his computer chair out from his desk, and looked down. “But I can’t wear this.” Donghyuck cocked his head towards the bed where, whoa, when did those clothes get there?

“When did those clothes get there?”

“You were too busy sulking into your stupid laptop and your stupid homework to see me get your stuff ready,” Renjun pulled himself out of the chair and trudged over to his bed to stand there and look at them.

“First of all, my homework is not stupid, I’m an honors student,” He threw him a look. “Second of all, how were you so sure I was going to agree to go?” He looked back down at the clothes: a leather jacket that he hasn’t worn in like, a year. “Third, this jacket?”

“Yes, this jacket,” Donghyuck marched over, took it, and held it against him as if judging if it would fit or not. “And in response to your other question, I can see the future.” 

“Excuse me for doubting the all-powerful Lee Donghyuck,” Renjun snatched the jacket from him, walked to the mirror and threw it on. Then he just stood there, and stared. And stared. And Donghyuck came up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders all coach-like.

“You’re obviously not feeling the jacket.”

“Yeah, no.” Renjun took it off and threw it back on the bed.

“Oh come _on,”_ Donghyuck rushed over and picked it back up, sitting next to Renjun who was now splayed on the bed like a dead body. “I bet Yukhei would love it on you.” He waggled the jacket as if he was teasing a baby with a toy.

“Funny that you think I’m into Yukhei.”

“Well, he’s definitely into you,” Donghyuck gave up with the teasing and threw the jacket on top of Renjun, as if using some spell or something they would magically combine and he would be forced to don the jacket. “And what’s not to love about him? He’s tall, tan skin, muscles, _so_ sexy—”

“Okay, we can play that game,” Renjun sat up, staring his best friend directly in the eye. “Hetero, has a Soundcloud, hetero, best friends with Mark Lee—oh, and the kicker,” He leans in close. “Told my grandma that her cookies sucked at the bake sale in sixth grade.”

“I told you to get over that,”

“The streets of this city are littered with the souls of those who disrespect my grandmother—”

“And the intense ultimatums, those too, stop, they’re creepy,” Renjun threw himself back onto his bed, reaching for one of his pillows and holding it close. Donghyuck immediately snatched it from his clutches, earning a whine from the other. “Don’t get comfy, we’re still going out.”

“But I don’t want to,”

“Oh well,” Donghyuck threw the pillow across the room. “Also, what was that about Mark Lee?” Renjun sat up at this.

“Wait, you don’t know about Mark Lee?” Donghyuck shook his head. “Oh, you’re out of the loop with the drama for once, _this_ is fun.”

“Shut up and spill.” Renjun cleared his throat.

“Mark Lee is the kid who ratted out Jeno for smoking weed,” To this, Donghyuck cringed. “He’s also the president of this God-forsaken dorm building and has done a _number_ of heinous things, including but not limited to: getting rid of Sunday complimentary breakfast because the residents were “abusing” it, got the ping pong table removed from the lobby because a kid got hit in the face _once_ , and also intentionally patrols the halls at night to bust kids drinking.”

“That’s...now that’s a doozy, hold on, I need to process this,” Donghyuck sat back at the head of Renjun’s bed, back cushioned by a few of his pillows.

About a minute passes.

“He sounds like a fucking jerk.”

“Yeah.”

“Bleh.”

Another minute passes. Donghyuck looks over at Renjun, who’s now gazing out of the window at the night sky, no doubt wanting to paint it.

“Hey, I really wanted to get drunk,” Renjun looks at him. “But maybe we don’t go out tonight?” And that was what Renjun had been waiting so long to hear.

☀

Donghyuck was someone that craved companionship. Going any amount of time without being around one of his friends was painstaking, and every monday morning when he had his sociology class in the ass-crack of campus, he had to make his trek there and back all alone. Fortunately, the building was usually empty so he had time.

Time to sit in the bathroom stall and vape.

He’d only started doing this a week ago when he felt confident enough. He opened the stall door, closed it behind him, dropped his bag on the floor, and fished his oh-so-lovely vape out and took a hit. Then mindless scrolling on his phone, waiting a few minutes for his usual lunch trio to get out of their classes.

But oh, this time there’s a visitor. Odd, because he thought the only class being taught around this time in this building was his, and he was sure no one followed him on his way down here.

Whatever. As long as they don’t snitch—oh, their footsteps stopped right in front of the stall door.

_Knock knock._

“Havin’ a good time in there?” Oh, that hurt. Whoever this guy is sounds straight like a white dad.

“Yeah, wanna join?”

“Sure.” Now Donghyuck wasn’t an idiot. This is not a normal situation. Usually, people would just walk in, do their business, and get out; no one really gives a fuck here. But this guy is different, and it wasn’t fear or his genuine belief that this guy wanted to join that made him open the door, it was curiosity and his own playful disposition.

“Mark Lee, hi,” He extended his hand and Donghyuck, left hand on the stall door and right hand on his vape, was in disbelief at hearing the name.

_‘Fuck.’_

“Hi,” He quickly shook his hand and proceeded to one of the sinks, washing his hands. Mark turned around and looked at him in the mirror.

“Never got your name.”

“Don’t think you need it.”

“Oh, feisty.” Donghyuck literally shivered at that. He finished up washing and felt him get closer, trapping him against the sink.

“What do you want?” He turned around, indignant and not one hint of fear or wavering will in his voice.

“What’s that? In your hand?” He pointed to his right hand.

“A vape, dumbass, never seen one before?” Mark smirked. He’s getting a little too close for comfort, but Donghyuck didn’t care, he was fine. He did well under pressure, in fact, he _thrived_ in chaos. He wasn’t gonna let some virgin intimidate him.

“Hand it over.”

“Ew, no, what the fuck? This is my personal property.” He stuck it in his pocket, moving to leave, but Mark stopped him. “Okay, I’m literally being harrassed, get out of my way.”

“And _you’re_ breaking the rules, so I think I get a pass.” Mark backed Donghyuck into a wall on the opposite side of the bathroom from where the entrance was.

“And what if I kick you in the nuts?”

“That’s a sure-fire way to land yourself in hot water, bud.”

“Ew, don’t call me _bud._ Fucking weirdo.” Mark’s small smile remain the entire time and it creeped Donghyuck out a little. Was he genuinely enjoying making the boy this uncomfortable? He made a joke last night but he didn’t think he actually got off on hunting down bad kids and reporting them.

“You’re real funny, and sassy. I like you.”

“The sexual tension in here...it’s suffocating,” Donghyuck looked him up and down, an idea popping into his head. “It would be a little indecent to fuck right here in this bathroom though, wouldn’t it?” When he saw the blush on his cheeks he knew it worked. Being gay was honestly a superpower. He backed off a little and cleared his throat, as if to try and normalize the situation.

“Alright, just hand it over and there won’t be a problem.”

“Aw, we were kinda having fun though,” Now it was Donghyuck’s turn to get up close and personal, walking forward while making the other step back. It was a nice little dance they were doing in the basement of a forgotten building on campus. “If you weren’t such an uptight snake, I’d actually think you’re kinda cute.”

“Thanks but—”

“I lied.” It was then that Mark realized Donghyuck reversed them so that he had a clear path to the exit now, and the boy was already by the door. “You’re not getting my vape loser, and don’t try again.”

☀

“I haven’t eaten all day and this pizza smells so good oh my _God_ I’ve never been more ready to vore anything so bad—”

“You have got to stop talking,” Donghyuck silenced the boy across from him, frozen as he was beginning to open his box of pizza. Yes, a whole medium-sized box of pizza. “You’re so skinny, are your meals this big usually?” He nodded. “Jisung.”

“I drink a lot of water and dance, it balances out,” He proceeds to turn into an absolute fucking animal and go at it with a pizza slice. Donghyuck looks around to make sure no one is staring at them, or listening in on the conversation. Thankfully, everyone is either too far, too engrossed in their own conversations, or they have their Airpods in. He looked down at his burger. His plain cheeseburger that he’d gotten the last three days because, you know, comfort food. His phone vibrated, moving slightly on the table.

[JENO]

wya

He typed a response and, sooner or later, _he_ appeared, scooting in a little too close for Jisung’s comfort. He still had half a pizza to eat and the blond who smelled faintly of weed was a little distracting.

“‘Sup.” Oh, it _hurt_ sometimes how abrasively heterosexual the man was.

“How was your day, college drop-out?”

“Pretty good,” Jeno disregarded the nickname. “I definitely did not go to my morning class but it’s fine, it’ll all be okay, you know why?” Donghyuck just stared back at him. “Because I’m passing the class.”

“Ahh,” Donghyuck feigned pride. “Happy for you.” Jeno nodded vigorously. He looked over at Jisung, then the pizza, then Jisung.

“Can I get a slice?” The younger shook his head and Jeno sighed.

“Have you eaten today?”

“Yeah, I’m just always hungry.”

“Lmao, rich kid in my stats class that failed his exam at three-o-clock.” Jisung said in between bites.

“Did you just say lmao?”

“Shut up, let's all point at him and laugh.” Donghyuck looked over and saw three guys clustered around a vending machine.

“Which one?”

“The one getting a drink right now,” He didn’t recognize the one currently bending down at retrieving a Pepsi, but he did recognize…

“Isn’t that Yukhei?”

“Huh?”

“Oh, ew,” Jeno replied, eyes narrowing in on him. Then he looked at the third guy. “Oh, double ew, that’s fucking Mark Lee.” Donghyuck was astonished that he didn’t even notice him. It was odd, it was as if he looked even douchier than he did from their encounter this morning. He probably went home, cried, looked in the mirror, and realized he needed to revamp his look or something. The three were all dressed too well for a Monday afternoon. It was as if they didn’t go to class, they only attended meetings of utmost importance; _so_ important, in fact, that they didn’t have time to go to their little classes, they were _above_ that.

“Okay, let’s all dub their conversation. I’m the kid from my stats class, Jeno you be Mark, Hyuck you be Yukhei.” They all agreed, watching the three have some kind of conversation.

“Uh, yeah, just got back from the gym and uh, these girls were like all over me,” Donghyuck puts on the deepest, most frat-boy-resembling voice he can muster as he watches Yukhei stretch and lean his arm against a pole.

“All the girls at this school are all over me, I’m just so good at my job, you know? I get a hard-on every time I write up a report.” At Jeno’s impersonation, Donghyuck bursted out laughing, Jisung choked on his pizza. This attracted the attention of the three, who all threw glares in Jeno’s direction; Jeno maintained eye contact with Mark the entire time as he and his cohort walked away, probably relocating to a place where they weren’t under attack by people that hated them such as themselves. That would actually probably be a pretty hard task. If Mark Lee was talented at anything, it was making the student body band together in collective hatred toward him.

“I think they definitely heard you.”

“And I definitely don’t give a fuck.” Jeno brandished a bottle of Gatorade from his bookbag and took a swig. “Want some?” He slid the bottle over to Donghyuck.

“I’m guessing that isn’t Gatorade.” Jeno put his hands on the table, clasped them together, and smiled.

“Now why would you think that, my dear?” Donghyuck eyed him, then eyed the bottle, then eyed him incredulously, a playful grin danced across his face. He grabbed the bottle and downed the rest.

“I’m telling FAFSA you drank before your history midterm—”

“Fuck off Jisung.”

☀

“Minnie…” The two marched out of the lecture hall together after, coincidentally, completing the midterm at the same time and turning it in. 

“Yes?”

“I am sooo…...fucking trashed. Right now.” He hiccupped. Jaemin smiled his signature Jaemin smile, the one that shines so bright that you have to look away.

“You’ve told me that, multiple times,” To this, Donghyuck giggled, cradling his head in the space in between Jaemin’s neck and shoulder.

“My dorm is too far, can we go to yours?” He spoke into Jaemin’s skin, and a tingle ran up the boy’s spine. 

“Uh...My roommate is uh...I don’t know Hyuckie,”

“But Minnie,” If Jaemin had his smile, Donghyuck had his eyes. It was the puppy dog eyes this time, he was half-hugging half-imprisoning Jaemin with his arms and looking up at him with those eyes and, it was super-effective. Jaemin’s legs turned to jell-o.

“Okay, okay, but only because I don’t want to make you walk so far.”

“Minnie you are the _best,_ ” The two headed down a path, Donghyuck trying to figure out how to get as much of Jaemin as possible. Hugging him while walking was too awkward so he tried a half-hug, which turned out to be just as convoluted. Then, he attempted to drape his arms around his neck and follow behind him, which only resulted in making him look like Jaemin was carrying a corpse. The shenanigans only did more to warrant stares and ogling from everyone they passed.

“Hyuckie.”

“What?”

“Just hold my hand.” To this, Donghyuck acquiesced, though it wasn’t the bodily contact that he craved, it would suffice for now. The guy at the front desk gave them a very suspicious stare but Jaemin was good with people, and with a wave and a “hello” he got them through and up the elevator to the seventh floor.

“Room 716, hello!” Donghyuck stepped in, then froze, putting his hand up against the wall as it was hard to move without help. Jaemin closed the door behind him and took the boy in his arms once again. “Thank you, servant.” As they took a few more steps in, the two beds came into view, one of them already occupied.

“Hey Mark, you got my text right?”

“Yeah.”

“And we’re...good, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh hey, oh fuck, it’s _you._ ” Donghyuck immediately thought of the Spiderman meme, so he stood in the middle of the room and pointed at Mark Lee, who was in his bed reading from a textbook. He was met with a confused stare, eyebrow raised.

“Hyuckie, what are you talking about? I think you need some rest,”

“Yeah, what _are_ you talking about? Do I know you?”

“You are so fucking disrespectful, you know that?” Jaemin’s eyes widened, and it was like watching a real life catastrophe unfold in front of him. Nothing about this was good, nothing about this hinted at anything ending well. Mark put down his textbook and turned to face Donghyuck, a smug smile on his face.

“And how am I disrespectful?” 

“Mark, please, don’t encourage this, I swear I’ll get this under control he’s pretty far gone and—”

“Jaemin,” Donghyuck turned to him. “He tried to take away my Juul this morning! How can you do this? How can you betray me like this? You live with _him?_ The _devil?”_ Mark giggled, the laughter of an evil man who was planning his demise.

“Hyuckie, baby, come here,”

“No!” Jaemin advanced, trying to scoop the boy into a hug but he stumbled away like a toddler, incidentally bumping into the side of Mark’s desk and rebounding into the floor.

“Oh, fuck, that hurt.”

“This is actually _so_ fucking entertaining.”

“Mmm...so little angel goody-two-shoeses _do_ curse.” He muttered from the floor. Mark leaned over to get a better look at him.

“I thought I was the Devil? I was the Devil a few seconds ago.”

“SHUT UP! You’re confusing me. Let me think.” Donghyuck curled up into a fetal position on the floor and muttered and moaned, leaving Jaemin to panic trying to figure out what to do.

“Hyuckie, baby, wanna go to bed? I think that midterm tired you out.” Jaemin bent down and attempted to pick him up by his arms, but he lashed out, clawing and clawing like a cat, and so Jaemin retreated.

“Better leave him alone, he’ll maul you.”

“Please, don’t say anything about this. He was really drunk and I didn’t want him to walk home alone, he’s on the other side of campus.” Jaemin pleaded. It was very obvious from his eyes that he has been through it ever since they left the lecture hall. Donghyuck was depleting every ounce of his energy and patience, and it didn’t take long for Mark to conclude why he was so willing to do this much for the boy. He thought it was cute.

“I may have seen this, I may not have seen this. Depends on what you can do for me.”  
  
“Mark I’m _broke_.” Mark shrugged, picking up his textbook again and pretending like he was reading it. He really wasn’t, he was watching Jaemin pace around the room in his peripheral vision. “Mark.” He looked up from his book. “Fine.” Mark grinned. Jaemin fetched a blanket from his bed and hastily draped it over Donghyuck who, now, was largely catatonic.

“Sleep well, baby.”

☀

Donghyuck was barely conscious when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

[kim yohan’s sluts]

jisung: so gang

[kim yohan’s sluts]

jisung: if theoretically, i didnt do my art history essay

[kim yohan’s sluts]

jisung: how bad do you think my grade would go down

His eyes were blurred, struggling hard to decipher the letters on the screen. He realized he was still in Jaemin’s room and so he stood to leave, but then his head split in half and he stumbled back onto the floor.

“You alright? You gonna throw up _baby?”_ Donghyuck cringed when he heard the nagging voice of the villain himself, Mark Lee. It was late, the sun had set, and he saw his tired face illuminated by the light from his laptop screen.

“Please do not call me that.” He pulled the blanket over himself again. “And I don’t throw up. I can keep down my alcohol.” Mark stayed quiet for a bit and stopped typing, as if wanting to say something.

“You know, I think Jaemin loves you.”

“I don’t want the love.”

“Then what do you want?” Donghyuck’s eyes pierced his and he couldn’t even try to search for an answer because the younger wouldn’t fess up.

“I need to go.” He watched him, breaking eye contact and trying to get up and balance himself, holding the leg of Mark’s bed for stability.

“Donghyuck….”

“I’d rather die than be stuck in this room with you anymore, I’m going now.”

“I’ll walk you home.”

“God, no.” Before he could resist any further, the president was off his bed and at his side, taking his arm and slinging it around his shoulder. Donghyuck was silent, looking at him in disbelief. “And when did you become so chivalrous, especially to me, Mister President?”

“I told you earlier,” He paused. They were close. Closer than Donghyuck would’ve ever imagined after their altercation in the bathroom, and this time there wasn’t some weird ulterior motive that both of them had. They were just standing there, in the middle of the dorm, eyes locked. “I like you.” The other snorted.

“Sure.” He looked toward the door. “Just take me home—” Mark took Donghyuck’s chin in his hand, pivoted his head toward his and went straight for his lips. The other didn’t even know what happened for a second, then it registered in his brain and he closed his eyes, letting himself be kissed. Letting the stuck-up rat snake loser virgin dorm building president kiss him. The same one who had tried to get him in trouble earlier that day. And yet, this didn’t feel awkward at all.

“So?” Mark pulled away. It was short and chaste. And the puppy dog eyes did something to Donghyuck’s rigid heart. Yet still, he couldn’t let himself melt, and so he shrugged.

“Not bad for a virgin.”

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate u for reading. leave a kudos or a comment :o <3


End file.
